Fall Back Into My Arms
by NinjasGirl
Summary: After being kidnapped, Molly Amber reunites with Randy. But now, more than the Sorcerer are after her. Will Molly be able to cope with these changes to her once-normal life?


**Hey guys, this is my first fan fiction story. Just want to say, if you REALLY love 'Randy Cunningham 9****th**** Grade Ninja' then follow "nerdgirl3" She is AMAZING. Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

As Randy pushed open the doors, their creaking revealed their age. He was looking for Molly, who had been missing for weeks. He rounded a corner to see the Sorcerer. Below him was Molly, who was unconscious. Randy crept forward, hoping that the Sorcerer wouldn't spot him. Unfortunately, Randy wasn't so sneaky. The Sorcerer whipped around, eyes glaring.

Snarling viciously, he started "Well, ninja, so glad to meet you!" Randy stared into the eyes of his worst enemy. With his voice quivering, he asked "What have you done to her? What have you done to her?" The Sorcerer snickered, "You see, she refused to tell me who you are, so, I… dealt with her!"

Randy fell down to his knees, as the Sorcerer left to gloat to McFist. When the Sorcerer was gone, Randy looked over at Molly. He noticed she was beginning to sit up. Randy ran over to help her to her feet. When she was up, Molly fell into Randy's arms. Her brown hair was neatly tucked on her shoulders. Her black jeans were torn at the knees, her black tank-top was underneath a button-down light blue shirt, which hung carelessly off her shoulder. Randy brought her closer as she began sobbing into his suit. Removing his mask, Randy led her out of the building.

Molly held close to Randy as he carried her back to her house. Her whole body ached from being stabbed in the back with knives. After being so far from Randy, she never wanted to leave his side. But they quickly arrived at her empty house. She stood up, leaned closed to Randy and gave him a kiss.

Whispering to him, she said "Thank you!" Turning to go inside, she put his mask back over his face. "Love you!"

As Molly at on her bed, she began to sing.

**_I don't wanna be left behind  
Distance was a friend of mine  
Catching breath in a web of lies  
I've spent most of my life  
Riding waves, playing acrobat  
Shadowboxing the other half  
Learning how to react  
I've spent most of my time_**

**Catching my breath, letting it go, turning my cheek for the sake of this show**  
**Now that you know, this is my life, I won't be told what's supposed to be right**

**Catch my breath, no one can hold me back, I ain't got time for that**  
**Catch my breath, won't let them get me down, it's all so simple now**

**Addicted to the love I found**  
**Heavy heart, now a weightless cloud**  
**Making time for the ones that count**  
**I'll spend the rest of my time**  
**Laughing hard with the windows down**  
**Leaving footprints all over town**  
**Keeping faith, karma comes around**  
**I will spent the rest of my life**

**Catching my breath, letting it go, turning my cheek for the sake of the show**  
**Now that you know, this is my life, I won't be told what's supposed to be right**

**Catch my breath, no one can hold me back, I ain't got time for that**  
**Catch my breath, won't let them get me down, it's all so simple now**

**You helped me see**  
**The beauty in everything**

**Catching my breath, letting it go, turning my cheek for the sake of this show**  
**Now that you know, this is my life, I won't be told what's supposed to be right**

**Catching my breath, letting it go, turning my cheek for the sake of this show**  
**Now that you know, this is my life, I won't be told what's supposed to be right**

**Catch my breath**

**Catch my breath, no one can hold me back, I ain't got time for that**  
**Catch my breath, won't let them get me down, it's all so simple now**  
**It's all so _simple now_**

_**Catching my breath, letting it go, turning my cheek for the sake of this show**_  
_**Now that you know, this is my life, I won't be told what's supposed to be right**_

_**Catch my breath, no one can hold me back, I ain't got time for that**_  
_**Catch my breath, won't let them get me down, it's all so simple now**_

She lay down, thinking about the past few weeks. Being so far from her friends had left a scar on her heart. They could never know her secret.

By the time Molly was awake, she was late for school. Jumping out of bed, she pulled on the black sweatpants, and her favorite grey hoodie. She yanked her backpack over her shoulder as she ran to school. Tying her hair in a loose pony-tail, she opened the doors to the school. Molly's eyes darted around the hall looking for her homeroom. It had been so long since she had actually been to school. She was nervous about seeing all her teachers again. Over the year, Molly had become Mrs. Driscol's favorite student.

"Will she even remember me?" Now regretting her choice to run away, Molly stared at Mrs. Driscol's classroom. She pushed open the doors and walked in. Molly heard whispers spread though the room like a wild fire. Taking her seat at her old desk, Molly took out a pencil. Mrs. Driscol stood next to her desk, "Well, who are you?" Molly looked up.

"I'm Molly Amber."


End file.
